Hard Trance
by CrowAggro
Summary: With Fleur dead and buried and the all too real feeling his family were slowly disowning him, what the hell was he supposed to do? In hindsight, probably not what he actually did.


Hard Trance  
Neko Condemned  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Summary: With Fleur dead and buried and the all too real feeling his family were slowly disowning him, what the hell was he supposed to do? In hindsight, probably not what he actually did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hard trance racked through his body beating him down against the pole, he found himself in a downward spiral completely out of his control. Cold steel slick with sweat clung to his skin. but he didn't care, he was having the time of his life.  
Even if it was wrong.  
What he was doing now, it was perverse and unnatural, it had to be a sin because he was enjoying this just a little too much. And he didn't care who saw. Casting bleary, alcohol glazed eyes over the baying crowd, the young man couldn't help but grin. This was so unlike him, so much so he felt like a stranger in his own body. Palms pressed flat against his toned stomach, he let them work their way down to his thighs before moving his constantly gyrating hips back up the pole. He wanted to make them want him even more.

Swivelling round he gripped the hard metal and shuddered slightly as the chill spread across his bare front, pulling himself up with surprising ease he crossed his legs round the pole and arched his back until his hands touched floor. Freeing his legs he swung them down and seductively rose to his feet. Grinning with a smile that was just that little bit too toothy to be completely human he raised his arms and teetered slightly in the aftermath of his routine. Men and women alike rose in unison and broke out into deafening applause. Heart thudding inside his chest so violently it threatened to burst out, Bill decided enough was enough for one night. Waving a final, unsteady goodbye he carefully staggered off stage into the wings. Panting heavily, long, crimson hair plastered to his face and shoulders, he didn't bother trying to hide the grin threatening to surface.

This was heaven disguised as hell.

And he loved it.

From that moment on, the rest of the evening's events just seemed to fuse together, forming some sort of catastrophic drunken car crash of a memory the next day. Groaning loudly, head thumping like a beat to a song he thought he'd heard the night before Bill Weasley tried to stand. Gravity however did not seem to be on his side. Stumbling forwards he managed to catch himself before his face collided with the ground. And that was when the bottom dropped out from his stomach. Dawning realisation hit him at speed, knocking him flat on his arse. The cold, cracked pavement beneath him seemed to mock him.  
Because he had absolutely no idea where he was.

Clutching his head, Bill forced his eyes shut, staving off the tears he knew would eventually catch up with him. Snivelling loudly, dragging a hand across his nose the slightly distraught young man hauled himself up off the crucifying pavement and methodically forced one foot in front of the other. Shivering violently in the early morning air was also the moment the seemingly luckless red head realised he was distinctly lacking a sufficient amount of clothes.

Clad only in his black boxers, Bill sighed and wrapped his long, thin arms round his chest.  
He deserved this. All of it. Images of the previous night had already started flooding his too tired mind, drowning it in a mish mash of cringe worthy antics. Not least of all his little pole dance. Snickering slightly to himself he recalled a short conversation with the club owner shortly thereafter, fairly sure he'd committed himself to something or someone. Whatever or whoever it was he had no idea, and he prayed he would never find out. Shaking his head he couldn't help but smile at the slightly blurred memory of all those very happy customers he'd left behind. He'd never felt anything like that before, the rush, the adrenaline, the passion. That combined with the full moon's now ever so slight sway on his emotions had made last night one of the best nights of his life.

Which was sad when he stopped to think about it.

Walking on unsteady feet in an uncertain direction Bill Weasley couldn't help but wonder why he'd felt so at home amidst that sea of horny, drunken strangers, when he felt so alone in a crowded room back home.

Unease settled across his mind, and before he could acquit himself of his stupid insecurities and paranoid delusions, he felt something rupture deep inside and take root in the dark depths of his chest.  
Grimacing, Bill couldn't quite discern what was bothering him the most at this precise moment in time, the dull ache in his feet as they pounded across the gritty floor. Or the dull ache in his heart that raged beneath his frozen skin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neko Condemned- Was originally gonna make this a one shot, but I think I should keep it going a couple more chapters.  
What d'ya think?  
R n' R?


End file.
